runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Skyguardians
"Awesome Doesn't Have A Kill Switch" SkyGuardians is a world wide, social clan where players of all levels are welcome. Our members are motivated, friendly, happy and helpful. SkyGuardians' members can often be found wandering around world 66 chasing shooting stars, at evil trees, Dungeoneering, playing Stealing Creation, killing bosses and engaging in other various activities. Our Aim Our aim is to bring fellow Runescape players together into a tight-knit community where they can skill, kill and chill with people from all around the world. With a community comes the ability to both receive and provide knowledge and skills to and from fellow clan mates. We strive to make SkyGuardians as clean and calm as possible, where people can feel welcome, ask for help, make new friendships, have a good laugh, and just hang out. Applying There are only two requirements to join SkyGuardians: *Post an application on our clan thread. Before posting, please make sure to read the clan rules carefully and thoroughly (at least twice!). *Agree to visit the clan Citadel regularly and gather your share of weekly resources. You may find our application, along with the information on where to post it here 'Clan rules:' #Clan members are expected to follow all Jagex rules at all times. #We don’t expect you to like everyone, but we all need to get along. #While most of our members are older, not all of them are. Obscene language, flaming, and arguing must be kept at a minimum. #There will be no begging or spamming in clan chat. We also have a 0 tolerance policy for clan members caught botting or luring. # Do not ask for promotions. #Respect and obey those in leadership positions. #Don’t forget that real life comes before Runescape. #Citadel participation each week is strongly encouraged. #Check RSOF thread regularly. It is also recommended to check in on the offsite as much of our information is posted there. # Most importantly of all, have a great time RuneScaping! Ranking System Ranks are maintained by our points system. You can gather points by participating in the citadel, bumping our recruitment thread, planting clan vexillums, attending events and recruiting new members. Following is the current requirement for each rank. *Any Rank above General requires a position in a team. Ways to earn points: Events: *Attendance = 18 points Citadel: *Partial cap = 10 points *Full cap = 35 points Recruitment: ' *Vex spotted 5 times = 20 points *Recruiting active clan members = 20 points '''Forums: ' *Participating on clan website = 12 points a week (approx.) *Bumping the recruitment thread = 12 points a week (approx.) Events SkyGuardians holds a wide variety of different events, including skilling, chilling, bossing, citadel upkeep, Clan Member Auctions, drop parties, holiday events, (e.g, Halloween costume contests) minigames and many more! We may host at least 2 events per day to ensure that all timezones are accounted for, with all major events at non-conflicting times of each other. All information regarding our daily events can be found on our Events Calendar, located on our official website. Citadel We currently uphold a tier 7 Citadel and take pride in all of our accomplishments. Our citadel is a reflection of our clan's strengths, unity and pride and as such it is one of our main objectives. The citadel belongs to everyone so regular contribution is strongly encouraged! '''Contribution Contribute enough to the clan resource pool and you will receive a message in your chatbox telling you that you have earned a clan ring. You can collect your ring from the Quartermaster. The Quartermaster will give you an uncharged ring, which you can then charge by right-clicking the ring at a citadel skill plot. Your ring will then give you bonus experience when you train that skill on the surface of RuneScape. The amount of bonus experience is dependent on your level in that skill, as well as the tier of the skill plot you have attuned it to. 'Fealty' With each build tick you can earn fealty with your clan for contributing resources. If you contribute an abundant amount of resources, your fealty will increase and you will earn a bonus to all XP gained whilst skilling within the citadel. There are a total of 3 attainable ranks of fealty which will provide you with a 15% XP boo 99 fming.png|skyguardians supporting 99 99hp.png|skyguardians support anti crashin corp.png|anti crashing corp enjoying cit.png|enjoying citadel too much gainst anti gamblingour efforts a.png|our efforts on anti crashing st for each rank you gain. You become eligible for clan fealty once you have produced enough citadel resources for a clan ring. Fealty also adjusts the appearance of your clan cloak, showing off decorative stars for the fealty rank that you have achieved.' '''To get your weekly fealty XP from the cloak, enter the citadel and right click the cloak. Select the XP option and then choose which skill you want to advance. 'Clan Avatars (O.O.D) We have 3 avatars, each with 1-3 different buffs. The avatar team endeavors to have an avatar out with the skilling buff as much possible. Our Nature avatar has: Our Water avatar has: our Fire avatar has: The Team The core organization of SkyGuardians is made of 6 seperate team, which all have their own leaders and responsibilities. The 6 teams are Administration, Events, Forum (ROSF), Forum(OS), Citadel and Recruitment. When a member has been in the clan for some time they can apply to join one of these teams if they so wish. '''Administration Team Leader: *Bell Quinn Co-Leadesr: *Bonznub *Sky Guardian Bell's Assistant: * 'Events Team' Leader: *Bonznub Event Coordinators: *? - Event Coordinator (US) *? - Event Coordinator (EU) *? - Event Coordinator (US/AUS) *? - Event Coordinator (US/AUS) Other: *? 'Forums Team (RSOF)' Leaders: *? Team: ' *? 'Forums Team (offsite) Forum Site Admins: *Bellieve *? Clan Wiki: *''' Nine News 'Citadel Team ' '''Leader: *? Avatar Team: Leaders: *? Avatar Wardens: *? 'Recruitment Team' Leader: *Sky Guardian Recruiters: * Allies *A R E *Clan Quest *Crimson Elite *Friends R Us *Imperial Legion (friends chat) *Varrock Rebels Category:Clans Category:Community Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Help Clan Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Active Clan